The Phantom
by moonbow-gem
Summary: My first smut fest! Please review so I can improve. :) This story has spoilers for the Zen Route. Sleep eludes Michun (MC) on the early morning of the party, so she invites a sexy stranger into her room to help return her to dreamland. ZenxMC. One-shot.


Before I say anything, I should say that I always wanted to give MC a name. I looked around and I came up with the name **Shin Michun**. I can only hope that that name sounds nice in Korean, but according to Facebook, there are real Korean people who are named Michun, so I'll assume it's fine. Not sure if y'all see what I did there with Michun/MC, but I chose it specifically for the fact that we call this character MC. lol Anyway, this is the first smut fanfic I've done... I think... ever? I can't remember. If I did do one before, it's _really_ old and probably definitely shitty. Mystic Messenger has just been full of firsts for me! :)

This story takes place on day 11 of the Zen Route. Of course, that means **some spoilers** for the good end (and I believe the normal end is pretty much the same up until this point). If you're not cool with that, turn back now. If you are or you've finished his route, by all means keep reading!

To refresh everyone's memories, on day 10, you arrived at Zen's place after 707 disabled the bomb and Zen himself went to pick you up at Rika's apartment. Unknown tries to kidnap you, the lovely Zen saves you, and the party is tomorrow. That night, the two of you sleep in separate rooms because Zen says during a phone call that he wouldn't be able to control himself if you two were in the same bed. The party is at 12 and I believe you guys chat with the other members around 8am. This fic takes place before then, very early that morning. So that's it. Enjoy!

Also, just as a warning... The "prince/princess" and "beast within me" talk is lifted from the game so don't blame me if it sounds cheesy. It's part of Zen's character. lol

Read More for ZenxMC smut! :D

* * *

 _The party's today,_ she thought as she stared up at the white textured ceiling. This room was completely unfamiliar to Michun and yet it felt far safer to her than her own cushy little bedroom at the apartment. _A bomb threat and a kidnapper will do that, I suppose._

Only hours ago, Michun had been sitting in her bed, trying to think positive thoughts while steadying her breathing. She told 707 not to worry. She told him she trusted him, and she did, but she couldn't stop the anxiety from bubbling up in her chest. The security system was poised to detonate the apartment with her still in it at any second and there was nothing that Michun could do about it but pray. No matter how much faith she had in the hacking abilities of her red haired bespectacled friend, no reasonable person would be comfortable sitting atop such danger. So there she sat, alone and afraid, trying to focus on not losing her mind completely and running through the front door.

But the bomb was not the end of her troubles. In fact, Michun was _still_ in danger once the threat of the explosive was removed. Then, she had to worry about some mysterious stalker who had likely himself lead her to the apartment about a week prior. And as her luck would have it, there her tattooed stalker stood in the door frame, moving then to grab her and spirit her away into the night. He would have succeeded... until _he_ came. The merciful image of Zen was still burned into her brain; white hair flowing to catch up with his movement, face flushed with fatigue and rage and worry, breaths deep and quick. This was a different Zen than the handsome prince she had met in person for the first time just days ago. This was a valiant white stallion charging like a spirit amid the dark, twisting chaos of war... well, that's what her imagination managed to tell her in that split second when he ran through the door, anyway. The next thing she knew, the two of them bolted out and down the street, leaving the foiled kidnapper in their wake. Apparently she had bit the evil man and even drawn blood, but the adrenaline coursing through her wiped the memory away, replacing it only with the need to escape. And now, she laid here, finally safe in her lover's humble abode... But where was her Prince Zen now?

Michun rolled over groggily and stared at the red numbers on the digital clock beside her. " **06:45** " flashed in crimson characters. The sun had risen maybe an hour ago. There was still a lot of time before the RFA's party at noon. Michun had wanted to be roused some time closer to 8 or 9am, but her anxious heart had not been fully quelled since the events of yesterday. Clearly not the most morning-est person, a heavy groan escaped from between the brunette's pink lips. _Damn it._

There was not a single bone in Michun's body that wished to be awake at such an hour, and yet her eyes refused to listen to her demands and close. _It's because I can't stop thinking about everything that's happened,_ she thought with a sigh. _If I could think of anything else, maybe I could get back to sleep._

Easier said than done. What thoughts could easily replace the trauma of the day before? She could think of the party, but no, the idea only summoned a Pandora's box full of other worries. What about her lover's interesting wallpaper choices? Michun stared at the peach coloured modern arabesque pattern on the wall laying flush against a soft white background. The shapes and colours complimented the minimalist ornaments and furniture in the room quite nicely. _Just like with everything,_ she mused, _Zen has good taste_.

Zen. Hyun Ryu. The one who saved her from the clutches of that would-be kidnapper. Where _was_ he now? Probably fast asleep just across the decorated wall in the room beside hers. Just like she should be. Asleep and wrapped tightly in his arms. Listening to the steady beating of his loving heart. Surrounded by the sweet scent of him and comforted by the warmth wafting off of his perfect body – his hard chest and rippled stomach and strong arms and soft flowing hair... Nothing between them except the thin, white sheets.

Michun was yanked from her fantasy when she noticed how heavily she was breathing. Her body felt hot and damp underneath the covers. Her pupils were dilated, her heart was pounding, and she felt dew drops beginning to accumulate between her legs. _My God, it's been_ _ **forever**_ _since I've gotten some!_ And it was true. Michun's last relationship ended just before college when her former lover was angry that they would no longer be going to school together. Admittedly, that person's immaturity might have been the reason why Michun avoided dating as much as possible throughout her post-secondary life. There had been _one_ quick fling somewhere in between her graduation and her wandering into a strange dead woman's apartment at a complete stranger's request ( _Why did I do that again?_ she asked herself), but her one-night stand had fallen asleep before she had had a chance to plunge over the edge herself, so it was all a bust. Michun had spent the last few days dropping not-so-subtle hints for Zen here and there, but he pried himself away from his obvious desires every single time. And to be honest, she respected that. Their romance had truthfully been a bit of a whirlwind, touching down quickly and without warning, but their budding relationship was important to them all the same and Zen didn't want to ruin its potential by making mistakes so early in the game. Michun understood and despite the kick she got out of teasing the poor guy, she agreed... But _goddamn_ , she was horny! – and so lost in the thought that she failed to hear the soft shuffling from the room next door.

Michun glanced at the clock – " **07:05** " – then back at the wall, her blood seeming to pump loudly in her ears. _He won't be awake for another hour,_ thought she...

The brunette made herself comfortable in the queen sized bed and shut her eyes. In her head, an image of Zen fresh out of the shower began to materialize. Her lips curled into a smile when the figure stabilized itself to reveal a lustful look on her prince's gorgeous features. The sexy phantom sauntered his way over to her, his damp towel barely clinging to his hips. His skin glistened with the water droplets that settled themselves on the soft muscles of his chest like wet little pearls against perfect flesh. Zen's hair, free from its normal binds, fanned out over his face and upper body. The form of Zen finally reached her and leaned into her right ear, peppering a trail of kisses along her jawline before nibbling slightly on her earlobe and she heard the phantom whisper, _"I want you"._

A shiver made its way across her body and the towel lazily covering the growing bulge on the imaginary Zen's form was suddenly on the floor. Completely nude now, he made himself comfortable on the bed beside her and pulled Michun into a deep kiss, stealing the breath right from her. Michun could feel his heavy warmth beside her even though he was only an illusion. When the phantom pulled back, he stared into her eyes with his own dilated crimson pupils and breathed hotly, _"I want you to watch"._

The phantom shifted to lay on his back as his hands made their way slowly down his body, his breath seeming to become more laboured at the awareness of his audience. Michun watched with baited anticipation as they passed the threshold of his white, neatly arranged pubic hair to grasp at his fully erect shaft, his eyes shutting tightly in pleasure and his head pushing back into the pillow to expose his the skin of his neck. His eyes opened halfway to look back at her and make sure she was watching, and when he saw that she was, a breathy laugh escaped his smiling lips. At that point, the figure began masturbating himself, his still wet hips rising to meet his hand with every thrust. The imaginary sounds escaping his writhing form made Michun's lips tremble. Out of breath, the phantom turned his head to whisper in Zen's voice, _"I want to watch you too"._

Before the words left his lips, her hands had already pulled the shirt borrowed from her lover over her breasts and begun to pull her underwear down her legs. She had become more damp and more sensitive than she was before and she let out a soft moan when her fingers finally found her eager little bud. The circles she was making over it seemed to please the phantom prince as he was pushing his body against hers and making the most delightful noises. Michun bit her lip, remembering that she on the other hand was supposed to be quiet.

The illusion increased the speed of the hand gliding over his phallus and his mouth opened with silent gasps of pleasure. His breathing quickened and the heavenly face contorted into something almost painful. Between short moans and sharp inhales, he managed to say, _"B-babe, I... Oh God, I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum, I..."._

Michun's face contorted similarly as she stood again on that familiar edge, preparing to jump as soon as her imaginary lover had sunken out of sight. She could not stop a few little whimpers from escaping when her mind's eye saw his love finally cascading from inside of him and out onto his chest in a hot sticky mess. Michun heard the phantom grunt and moan loudly as he began to lose control over his increasingly erratic movements, his chiseled body seeming to want to milk every last drop of that delicious cum right out of him. With one final shiver, he steadied himself and tried to catch his breath. The sight of him now – flushed face, chest heaving, upper body dampened with semen – brought her so very close to the precipice that she could feel herself beginning to fall. The cliff was so high and her body was about to go after his, crashing against the cold, solid rocks at the bottom. Her pace hastened. She was almost-

"Rise and shine, princess!"

The melodious voice of her lover – her _real_ lover – jolted Michun upward with a shout. She sat up, the borrowed t-shirt mercifully falling back into place, even if her face made her look like she had been struck by lightning. Michun stared at Zen in the doorway, the evidence glistening on her wet fingers. But the scene had not yet processed in his brain...

"I know it's early, but I couldn't sleep, so I made us breakfast and-"

Suddenly, the puzzle pieces began to fall into place as Zen realized he could smell sex in the air... And his girlfriend's right hand looked wet and sticky... But he wasn't quite cognizant enough to call her out just yet. "What... were you doing?"

"I-I was..." Michun stammered, and couldn't quite put her thoughts together long enough to form a coherent explanation. "Well see, I woke up and..."

There was a pause during which the girl realized that explanations were no longer needed. She averted her gaze shamefully. "I'm sorry."

Michun expected things to be awkward. She expected him to back out of the room, voicelessly. She expected breakfast to be silent and uncomfortable. She expected him to avoid her company at the party later on. She was just so embarrassed that all she could expect was the worst. But Zen had no intention of any of that happening. Instead, the young man lifted his body off of the door frame, made his way across the bedroom, and cradled her face in both his hands to kiss her more passionately than he had the previous night after saving her. Michun's eyes shot open in shock at the desire and need in the kiss before she allowed herself to melt into his touch and return his affections. When he finally parted from her, they were both breathless. He stared at her and she stared back into his deep scarlet eyes, wondering what was about to happen next.

"Damnit, Michun," he panted. "I wanted to be a prince for you, but now, I don't know if I can hold back the beast within me."

He smiled a little despite himself. "What the hell were you thinking? Doing such a dirty thing without me... How cruel."

Michun laughed slightly. "I couldn't help myself. You wouldn't leave my fantasies."

"In that case, I suppose I can forgive you this time," he chuckled and indicated for her to move over a bit so he could lay with her. "Michun, you're so precious to me, and I don't want to ruin what we have, but... Seeing you like this makes me..."

Zen lifted her still wet hand to his face then and her breath hitched when he guided the delicate little fingers into his mouth, his tongue tasting the sweet nectar upon them. When he was satisfied, he pulled them out, the fingers exiting his mouth with a wet little pop. "You taste so sweet, my princess..."

"Z-Zen..." she stuttered, his name the only word that her brain would allow her to think of.

"Did you cum yet?" he asked, staring into her eyes the whole time.

Michun shook her head. "You came in before I could..."

A soft laugh escaped his lips as he used one hand to run his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, baby."

Michun felt warmed by his touch and she realized she was still quite wet down there. "I could... try again," she offered, feeling a little braver. "I want you to help me."

Zen's eyes filled with the same lusty fire that the phantom had donned mere moments ago. "Anything for you."

The young woman nodded in response and leaned in to kiss the smooth skin of her boyfriend's lips. She could feel him raise his old shirt back up over her breasts as he pulled her body flush against his. His member was already so hard for her and she moved to pet him through his pants. Zen gasped into the kiss, but his hand stopped her affections, earning a confused look from her when they broke apart again.

"I told you – I want to be a prince for you before I become a beast," he said with a smirk. "This is all about you, baby."

"You'll be okay?" asked Michun, concerned over her lover's pleasure.

"Just watching you get off will be enough," Zen whispered back. "Alright? So, just relax... And here," he gave her the hand that was previously caressing her hair. "Show me how to pleasure you."

Michun swallowed her shyness and slowly guided Zen's hand to that quivering place between her legs. She placed her fingers over each of his and slowly began to make the same agonizing little circles she had been making before. She could feel Zen's breath hot against her shoulders and neck as he laid slightly on his side to face her. Immediately upon touching her, he was drenched in her sweet honey, meanwhile, his other hand had reached underneath her to pull her closer to him.

"Oh, you were so wet, darling," he commented between kisses on her shoulder. "You must have been so close before I got here."

It wasn't long before Michun's moans became louder and louder while Zen whispered his encouragement into her ear between nibbles and kisses. The girl's toes curled into the mattress and her hands grabbed at the sheets while her body writhed with need to reach his miraculous hand. But suddenly, the hand was gone and her flower felt colder in its absence. Confused, Michun looked at her lover as he got up from his place beside her. She could see him half crawling backwards down the bed now, maintaining eye contact the whole way down.

"Uh, Zen?"

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving you, princess, I just thought that maybe I could do a little bit better than just using my hands."

"I trust you, whatever you're planning," she said and relaxed into the bed. Michun remained confused but excited to watch his next performance, whatever it was. It wasn't long before she got an idea...

Zen situated himself between her legs and gently coaxed her into opening up a little wider for him. Michun's eyes widened in realization and she sweat began to materialize on her brow as a smirking Zen began to kiss and lick at her inner thighs. Her hips bucked a little because she needed his mouth to be elsewhere, but he wasn't about to stop teasing her. Not after all the teasing she had been doing to him for the past few days. While intentionally leaving blushing love bites along her legs, his mouth excruciatingly close to that most sensitive area as he made little noises of contentment that drove her mad, Zen let his index finger circle along her lower swollen lips but would not touch that red little bud just yet.

"Z-Zen...! Oh my God, please..." Michun whimpered and squirmed underneath him. "I can't take it!" She could hear a rather wicked laugh escape his throat among the soft moans. Suddenly, his face was not buried in her left thigh and instead he was looking up at her, so dangerously close that she could feel him exhale all over her.

"Well, princess," he said, the look in his eyes smoldering. "Do you want for your prince to devour you?"

Michun nodded. "Yes! Yes, please... I need you."

Her pleas were cut short when Zen descended on her, sucking her clit into his hot wet mouth and running his tongue in circles upon it. Michun screamed in pleasure and clamped her legs around his angelic face. "Fi-finger me, please!"

He did as he was asked and slowly, one and then two fingers plunged deep within her sweet slick core, immediately finding and focusing on the hard little bump that gave her the most pleasure. Zen moaned against her and muttered words of encouragement between kisses and gasps of breath. "Grab my hair", "fuck my tongue, baby", "feed me, my princess", "so... hot...", "God, you taste so good".

She was already so close, it didn't take long before she was back at the edge of that cliff, looking down, prepared to fall into Heaven. "It's so good... Don't stop, Zen!" she gasped, and he let his fingers and tongue work faster against her as if he were sprinting in the last leg of the race. Finally, with one last strangled scream, her insides tightened around his busy fingers and her legs trapped his head in place. Michun's body twitched and writhed with the aftershocks, and for a moment she was worried he would slow his affections on her, but she could see him watching her from where he was with a rather satisfied grin, waiting for some signal that she had had enough. In the midst of these waves of pleasure, she heard him grunt and pant against her and she realized he had cum in his pants just drinking her in. When her body finally fell limp against the mattress, he broke free from her grip and pulled his fingers out from inside her. He knew he had her attention when he cleaned his hand in the same way that he had cleaned hers not moments ago, cooing contently as if he had tasted something delicious. Zen then bent down to place one final kiss upon the top of her mound before climbing back up over Michun to claim her lips once again. This time, Michun could taste a bit of herself lingering on him. He rose when they were finished, staring down at her happily from above on all fours.

"How was that?" he asked.

"That was amazing...!" Michun panted, a smile gracing her features. Zen smiled back and leaned in again to place a peck on her lips.

"I enjoyed it too," he said. Suddenly remembering the time, Zen looked in the direction of the digital clock. " **07:38** ".

He moved off of the bed and stood now, offering his hand for Michun to take. "We should probably go get washed up now. I'm sure our breakfast is cold!"

"Wanna shower together?" Michun asked coyly, taking his hand in hers.

Zen's face shifted into that familiar flirty smirk she loved. "Haha, we'll see. We might _never_ leave this apartment if we're not careful."


End file.
